


I'm Not Panicking

by Purpura_Flore



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Deku - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Gen, Men Crying, One Shot, Slice of Life, bakugo - Freeform, dekucrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpura_Flore/pseuds/Purpura_Flore
Summary: Deku being Deku that he panics at everything.
Kudos: 2





	I'm Not Panicking

He was at work when it happened. He wasn’t sure how it happened or how it started but he needed to get home asap. Izuku Midoriya needed to get home soon, his mind was going a thousand miles a second with so many thoughts that it scared him like no other. Not even his fight with Overhaul or any other villains scared him as much as this. Yes he got scared a bunch of times during fights and maybe frightened every now and then but scared to the point that his heart might stop? Never.

He was almost home when his phone started to ring. He would have let it ring but knowing the current situation, he picked it up.

“Katsuki?” 

“Izuku, go to the hospital” was all his childhood friend said to him which only scared him more. He quickly made a u turn and kept running. The hospital… he had JUST left the hospital a while ago leaving Ochaco there. She was badly hurt from a fire, he was going to stay and make sure she was okay but once Katsuki called him, his plans changed. Tears were running down his face, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Once at the hospital he found Katsuki sitting down outside the emergency doors.

Bakugo stood up when he saw his friend. He could see his friend shaken up. After all Izuku did lose his wife during childbirth in this same hospital, in the same room. Those memories wouldn’t be able to leave him ever and he doesn’t know how this will go either. The chances of it happening again were very high and he wasn’t sure if he could make it out alive if it happened again. He was just grateful he had someone by his side this time to help pick up the pieces if it were to happen again.

__

“How you feeling?” Bakugo asked. An hour had passed and no news at all.

“I don’t know”

All Bakugo could do was pat his friends back. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling either. After another hour they were told to wait in the maternity section. That had to mean something right? They just hated that they weren’t told anything yet. 

“Where’s Daichi?” Izuku asked.

“Last time I spoke with him he was on his way over here. He was in Italy when he got the first call. He will call when he lands, hopefully he gets here soon”

They both gave a sigh but then saw the doctor. They both stood up and greeted her.

“She’s fine, you can see her one at a time and congratulations” she said as she smiled and walked away. Both males looked at each other and ran towards the room. They both stopped with hearts racing knowing everything was okay. Before they could figure out who goes first, Bakugo pushed his friend towards the door.

“She is your daughter, you have more rights over me. Who would have thought that pro hero Deku almost shit his pants”

“You almost did too Kaa-chan”

With that he entered the room and saw his daughter for what seemed like eternity. In her arms, another baby girl.

“Hi daddy, meet your granddaughter, Mitsuko”

Izuku broke down right there in front of his daughter. From what? He wasn’t sure but knowing that this didn’t end horribly wrong made it easier to cry. He had raised his baby girl alone as he never loved anyone more than his wife and child. Now here she was, a mother and all grown up with her own family. He could hear her giggle in response.

“Daaad, come over here you cry baby and meet her!!”

He stood up and cleared his face and walked over to both his girls. Once he was there he was the little thing sleeping. Precious and small.

“Doesn’t she look like mom?”

But before he could answer they heard a small commotion outside.

“I’m guessing Daichi just got here. Let me go get him before his father kills him and you are left a widow just like your dad”

He kissed her forehead and then kissed Mitsuko’s as well.

“I am very proud of you and I know your mom would be too.”

“I love you daddy”

“I love you too sweetheart”

What else could Izuku ask for in his life? He was blessed, even with everything that happened in his life. He was the greatest hero the world has ever seen. His childhood friends kid married his daughter and together gave him the second best gift this world has ever given him (the first being his daughter). He got to train with his hero and lastly, Kaa-chan and him were the best of friends. He couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
